


All Hands On Deck

by 8Lbs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Canon Character of Color, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lbs/pseuds/8Lbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky runs, Steve follows, and Sam is caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hands On Deck

Sam cracks an egg on the side of the skillet its frothy yolk simmers in the pan. He spins so he faces the trash, then pretends to dribble for a couple of steps. "He shoots, Sam brings hand like shoot a basketball, and he scores ladies and gentlemen." He quietly roars as the eggshell hit the black trash bag lining the can. In the background, Madcon Beggin is playing from his iPod dock on the counter. It's early morning Steve running shoes are gone from the front door its Sam first clue he can be as loud as he wants the second clue is the smell of bacon hasn't aroused Steve out of his room.  
  
It had taken two months, three meltdowns at the register, sore fingers from cutting out numerous coupons, and Stark not so subtly sliding him a black Stark credit card for him to realize he couldn’t afford to feed a super soldier's appetite much less his own meager VA salary. Steve helps his 1940s code of conduct wouldn’t stand for anything less. But it is Sam who actually goes to store, it is Sam who stands at the register while a pimple face teen painstakingly rings one item at a time, and it is Sam who has to deal with judgmental stares when the cashier informs him of his total.   
  
Sam plates the bacon he brings the spatula to his lips and pretends it’s a mic. His hips gyrate up and down to the beat. “Begging, Sam does another spin, begging you.” At the “you” part of the song, he points to particularity nothing as his shoulder rock side to side. Sam is too busy rocking out to notice a silent figure climbing through living room window behind him.   
  
Sam is reaching for a coffee mug when he notices a figure advancing towards him from off the door of the microwave. He pretends to still be reaching for mug when the figure moves again. “Just a little closers,” Sam mouths. His elbow shoots out, hoping to connect with a chin. Bucky dodges the blow with ease, he catches Sam arm and twist back and up across Sam lower back and slams him against the counter. Sam grunts, he frantically tries to dislodge the other man off him. Bucky switches arms so that his prosthetic arm is gripping Sam pin one completely immobilizing him.   
  
Sam’s shoulder is dangerously close to dislocating, he could practically hear the joints grinding against each other rotating to the point a sickening pop would soon follow. To ease some of the pressure, Sam tries to lean back into the Winter Soldier embrace. Sam shudders, he is trapped, and he couldn’t buck Bucky off him, say that nine times fast, He thinks. His pelvis is taking a beating, and there is a strong knee pressing into the Sam knee socket.   
  
"Buc…, Sam begins to call out but is silenced by a single gloved finger against his plush lips. Bucky grounds his knee further into Sam’s knee socket causing the other man legs to buckle forward and at the same time spread apart. Sam feels helpless not only could he not face his assailant, his attacker had left in such a vulnerable position. He is back to chest and butt to crouch with the man.   
  
Bucky mind is racing he has secured the area, contain the threat, and render him defenseless. Now, what? If this was a mission his handler would have given him the order to kill then move onto the next target. But this wasn’t a mission, he had no handler, and killing Sam would be wrong in Steve patriotic eyes.   
  
“Steve here." Sam lies.   
  
''Mmm." Sam flinches as warm breath trickles over the nape of his neck.   
  
"Like in the next room about to wake up for his morning run." Sam blurts. In his head Steve voice echoes, "On your left."  
  
"Mmmmm." Bucky repeats.   
  
"He has to cross the living room to get to the front door." Sam deadpans.   
  
"Mm-, Bucky starts but is cut off by Sam. “You give zero fucks don't you?" Sam feels like banging his head against the wall. "You’re not here for Steve are you.”?   
  
" N-no… I don’t know. Maybe?" Bucky replies unsure if he answered Sam question or if he asking his own. His eyebrows drawn up and his face is pinched like he had been sucking on a lemon. "N-no… I don’t know. Maybe?" Bucky replies unsure if he answered Sam question or asking his own. His eyebrows drawn up and his face is pinched like he had been sucking on a lemon. Okay, Sam could work with this if Bucky is unsure why he’s here that meant that he came of his own accord.   
  
Sam purses his lips, he could yell for Steve but in the process startle the Winter Solider. So far, despite Bucky trying to twist his arm out of his socket and make Sam one with his countertop he hadn't exactly hurt him. Plus Sam is only like 60% sure Steve might in fact be in the other room. Cap has been leaving earlier and earlier for his morning run the toll of not finding his Bucky weighs deep in his heart. “I could try reasoning with him,” Sam ponders. "Or I could just pull the trigger myself.”   
  
Sam takes a deep breath in, squares his shoulder, and shoots the big man upstairs a quick prayer. “Did you want to talk to me then?" Sam in a full VA mode now his voice is firm without being overbearing. He makes sure his question is nothing but that's a question not an order Bucky has to compel with thus leaving the ball in the Winter Solider court. Bucky eyes narrow. He releases Sam arm and by the shoulders spins him around so now they’re facing each other. Sam stumbles back and grips the counter, his mouth is slack, his eyes wide, and just stares at the Winter Soldier.   
  
Bucky nervously licks his bottom lip he has this crazy look in his eye and stares at Sam in a way that Sam could tell he isn’t looking at him but through him. “And exactly what would we have to talk about?" Bucky shoots back, his eyes roaming everywhere but Sam face. “Anything you want man. I’m all ears." Sam reassures and even offers a small smile.   
  
Bucky steps into Sam personal space. “Anything I want." Bucky repeats mimicking Sam previous words. Sam scramble back despite their oblivious height difference it felt as though Bucky is looming over him. Bucky leans into Sam who finds himself holding his breath. “Is he about to kiss me.'' Sam thinks bracing himself. There a pregnant pause between them before Bucky whispers in his ear, “Steve here."   
  
"Wha...?" Sam eyes pop open just in time to see Bucky disappear through living room window.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Tinashe - All Hands on Deck.


End file.
